Der 1. Mai Splasher
Der 1. Mai Splasher '(auch "''Garrson Mangelbergen geht uns auf den sticker" oder "Ihlkatenbergen Attack") ist ein Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers aus dem Jahr 2012. Es gehört zur FakeBlog Welt "Der König von Mettenhof" und ist auf YouTube in der classic Version (mit Vor- und Abspann), aber auch auf Google Drive erschienen. Handlung Manser und Jerry wollen mal wieder schön in der nature 'ne Picknick party clearmaken. Direct an der Eider, zwischen Eiderbad und dem Wildgehege wo auch die Ihlkatenbergen liegt, schlagen sie ihren place auf. Manser attackt in der FSK18 Fassung erstmal eine family und besplasht die Tochter vor den Augen der parents. Er fragt die Eltern wie es angehen kann, dass diese so ein "geiles Stück Scheiße an einer Tochter" producet haben. Hier entsteht auch der Kultspruch, den er der Mutter talkt: "Hast du schön geschleimt als das Stück Scheiße rauskam, das mir gerade einen blowt?!" Diese Szene ist in der FSK16 Fassung komplett rausgeschnitten. Jerry und Manser trinken erstmal Kaffee und gehen dann in Richtung Wildgehege. Dort treffen sie auf hässliche besoffene Pisser. An der Ihlkatenbergen besorgt Jerry Bier während Manser Garrson attackt. Er splasht in die Discoanlage. Hier fällt auch der Kultspruch: "Bleib smordee Garrson Mangelbergen! Komm her zu mir!" In der Endszene attackt Manser noch ein Liebespaar. Der Freund muß zusehen wie Manser die Freundin attackt. Diese Szene ist auch nur in der FSK18 Fassung zu hören. Veröffentlichung "Der 1. Mai Splasher" ist auf keinem festen YouTube Kanal online. Es ist immer mal auf verschiedenen Kanälen on, teilweise auch offline. Altersfreigabe, Indizierung bzw. weltweite Beschlagnahmung Das Hörspiel wurde 2012 kurz nach der Veröffentlichung weltweit beschlagnahmt, später nur noch indiziert. Danach wurde es auf YouTube als FSK18 Video mit Altersfreigabe veröffentlicht. Aktuell ist es manchmal als FSK18, aber auch auf einigen Kanälen als FSK16 freigeschaltet (obwohl dies die FSK18 Fassung ist). Letzteres geschieht häufig bei ReUpload Versionen. Google Drive Version Es gibt zwei Google Drive Versionen. Einmal die reine "Garrson Mangelbergen Ihlkaten-Szene" (weil diese am beliebtesten ist) und die ungekürzte FSK18 Fassung. Keine Verfahren wegen der Brutalität Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Hörspielen hat "Der 1. Mai Splasher" kein Verfahren gegen Jerry nach sich gezogen. Trivia * Der DJ Sticker "Garrson Mangelbergen" taucht auch in einem neuen Hochzeitsparty-Heargame mit Manser & Jerry auf. Hier ist er aber nicht so unbeliebt. * Eventuell wird es einmal eine Art Jubiläums-Version geben. * Ausschnitte aus "Der 1. Mai Splasher" wurden auch in "XFact Radio" Frühlings-Sendungen presentet. Veröffentlichungen * YouTube * GdriveFree Auszeichnungen bzw. Nominierungen Das Hörspiel wurde 2012 als bestes Hörspiel des Jahres nominiert. Verlor aber gegen: "Voll in die Fresse geschissen", ein Hörspiel, das bis heute weltweit beschlagnahmt ist. Krtiken '''Charlotte Wilson vom Online Sticker schreibt: "Eigentlich ganz witzig.... Wären da nicht die frauenfeindlichen Sprüche. "Hast du geschleimt als diese Stück Scheiße rauskam welches mir gerad einen blowt...." Dazu kann man nur sagen: Ist Jerry nicht ganz dicht?" Charlie Dean Watson: "Mega. Ein Klassiker. Darf auf keiner Party fehlen." Victoria Henson der Online Zeitschrift "Frauen an die Macht" schreibt: "Brutal, pervers, abartig, frauenfeindlich. Wer wird den fetten Priester bzw. Jerry B. Anderson mit seiner Hörspielreihe stoppen? Laut neuesten Umfragen gibt es jetzt schon fast 200 Hörspiele und doch hat Jerry alle Verfahren gegen sich gewonnen. Man sollte ihn für das alles verantwortlich machen. Eine Freundin von mir hat nach dem Hören vom 1. Mai Splasher mit ihrem Freund Schluß gemacht weil sie danach sexuelle Störungen hatte. Lieber Jerry B. Anderson. Falls du das hier liest: Es ist eine Frechheit. Deine Art von Unterhaltung ist das Allerletzte. Wir werden dich eines Tages stoppen!" Links/Einzelnachweise google: "ihlkatenbergen""kiel-hammer""eider""eiderbad, google:"picknick" website:"kiels schönste ecken""grüne wege kiel", google:"mettenhof""manser the biggest priest of mettenhof" "jerry b. anderson"